


Untitled "I Love You" Prompt Ficlet

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crazzzedope asked: nasir says 'i love you' to agron for the first time in the middle of sex, muffled and face down, so agron keeps on fucking him until nasir screams it.</p><p>The last sentence is just awful. I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled "I Love You" Prompt Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazzzedope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/gifts).



Nasir presses his face into the mattress, so caged in by Agron’s heavy hot weight on top of him, so completely impaled on Agron’s dick that he feels like he’s overflowing and shrinking at the same time.

"I love you," he whispers without thinking. 

Agron tenses and stills on top of him. ”Nasir.”

(They’ve been dating for three months, and most of Nasir’s more portable belongings have mysteriously migrated into Agron’s Spartan apartment. Nasir doesn’t just have a drawer, he has nearly the whole dresser. 

"You’re moving in with me," Agron tells him. 

"OK." Nasir says softly.)

"I -" Nasir is grateful for the position Agron’s flipped him into; he can hide his face until this all goes away.

"Oh, Nasir," Agron sighs. 

Nasir doesn’t know why he can’t really bring himself to say it; he definitely feels it. ”I meant it,” he says into the mattress.

"Then say it." Agron brushes Nasir’s hair to the side, presses soft moist lips against the back of Nasir’s neck. 

That pulls a sigh out of Nasir, but the words are stuck in his throat. He’s not a big talker, not when Agron is fucking him and making him forget how to form words.

Then Agron pulls out of him, flips him onto his back so suddenly that Nasir bounces on the mattress. 

Then before Nasir can get his bearings, Agron’s pushing back into him hard, forcing Nasir up the bed until his head thumps agains the headboard, falling onto him so that Nasir’s bent almost in half, his knees hooked over Agron’s shoulders, the heels of his feet feet digging into Agron’s back.

Nasir wonders if he could break like this, from Agron’s weight, from Agron’s eyes staring down at him with a fierce love that’s almost too much love to be sane.

Then Agron starts fucking him again and Nasir is sure he’ll break, grabs fistfuls of Agron’s hair to anchor himself, finds himself screaming anyway when Agron pulls almost completely out of him, shoves back in so hard Nasir’s head thunks agains the headboard, making him see stars behind his tightly closed eyes.

"I love you!" Nasir screams. A hot wad of his own cum slaps him in the chin, arcs into his open mouth. "Love you, love you…" This is mostly what he feared that once he’d admitted it, he’d never stopped saying it, never stop showing it, be too open and soppy and easy with love. 

But the fire in Agron’s eyes only flares hotter, and Nasir shivers but can’t look away. Agron lowers his head, kisses the cum out of Nasir’s mouth, swallows it down along with the words Nasir can’t stop sang now that Agron’s broken his heart wide open.


End file.
